Untouchable
by Cielle's Amour
Summary: On a rainy day like this... "What do you think of me?" "Just a friend, huh..." "I already told you. People will get the wrong idea." "You're gonna get sick, ya' know?" "What am I, your caretaker?" They were too far away... AkixHamu, ShinjixHamu


**Untouchable**

Your story-teller: **Cielle's Amour**

AkixHamu & ShinjixHamu

Enjoy!

* * *

The sky was gray with heavy clouds as the rain pattered on the school roof. During class, the auburn-haired girl laid her head down in her arms and turned towards the window. It almost seemed like the break of evening-it was dark outside; there was no sun shining and only existed an array of dreary rainclouds. It made Hamuko really depressed looking outside the window so she turned her head towards the desk and just rested there.

School was finally over and the girl woke up from her doze. Facing towards the window, she sighed as she saw the rain still pouring as much as it was before. Yukari already left for a club meeting and Junpei was nowhere to be found so she assumed he went back to the dorm already. Grabbing her bag, she made her way to the hallway and down the stairs.

She went to her shoe locker and changed to her normal shoes feeling more tired than usual because of the melancholic rain. She didn't have an umbrella. Staying inside the building, she just simply faced the door and outside at the downpour. _"H-Hey."_ Hamuko turned around towards the voice.

_"Hi, Akihiko-senpai,"_ she responded sullenly. The silver-haired man became concerned from her tone of voice. He guessed that it was her lack of an umbrella. After changing into his normal shoes, he handed her an umbrella. _"Here,"_ he said.

She took the umbrella and they both went outside where the roof was still sheltering them from the rain. She unfurled the umbrella and propped it up. Instead of getting under the umbrella with his leader, he placed his jacket on top of his head. Hamuko gave a questioning look, _"Aren't you going to come under the umbrella too?" _

Akihiko blushed and stuttered, _"N-No, I can't." _He looked away from her and continued, _"People will get the wrong idea about us..."_ There was a long moment of silence between the two of them. Akihiko walked on ahead with Hamuko following behind him.

_"What do you think of me?"_ Her voice sounded timid. The boxer looked downwards so he wouldn't get any rain on his face and then answered, _"A great leader."_

_"Is that all?"_ Her hand gripped tighter on the handle of the umbrella.

_"You're also a friend."_ He re-adjusted his jacket so it would protect him more from the cold rain.

_"Just a friend, huh..."_ She muttered as she looked downwards.

Akihiko smiled and laughed, _"Well, you're not like any girl I've seen. You're really strong and reliable. Also you have the biggest appetite I've ever seen!" _

She forced herself to laugh at that, but deep inside, she was really depressed. Maybe she wasn't feminine enough?

She must have been over-thinking it when she thought her senpai held a little love interest in her. He seemed really possessive when he heard the rumors about her and Junpei going out. But perhaps, he only wanted to clear himself from the accusation that Akihiko was "stealing" Junpei's girl.

The onslaught of drops only helped amplify the awkward silence. Hamuko spoke up again, _"Do you think the rumors about me and Junpei are clearing up?"_

Akihiko was quiet for a moment. He spoke up, _"Who knows?"_ There was dead silence between the two again. She looked towards him and felt bad that he only had his jacket.

_"You'll get yourself sick. Do you want to get under the umbrella?"_ Hamuko was leaning the umbrella more towards him until Akihiko pushed the umbrella away.

_"I already told you. People will get the wrong idea."_

Being the stubborn girl that she was, she leaned the umbrella more towards him. _"Is that so bad?"_

He sighed and pushed the umbrella away again. _"Y-Yes, I don't want to get involved in more rumors."_

Dejected, she stopped leaning the umbrella towards him and looked downwards. She knew she just got rejected and stopped trying.

They had just reached the crosswalk and were waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green. On the other side, they both saw a familiar figure with an umbrella. Hamuko squinted her eyes, _"Hey, is that-?"_

The pedestrian light turned green as Hamuko and Akihiko walked towards the familiar figure. _"Geez, Aki. You're gonna get sick, ya' know_?" Shinjiro was warm with his beanie and his red coat. He was holding an umbrella and had a spare under his arm. He gave the spare to his friend.

Hamuko smiled at tall brunette's appearance._ "Haha, what a shock, Shinjiro-senpai! You're heading to school? Too bad it already ended." _

He chuckled and responded, _"Nah, I came knowin' that you would be clumsy and forget to bring an umbrella, but I didn't know it would be Aki bein' the clumsy one."_

She pouted and lightly punched Shinjiro's chest. _"Hey! I'm not that clumsy...although this is Akihiko-senpai's umbrella, not mine...haha..." _She laughed in embarrassment that made the brunette's lips turn into a smile.

Akihiko propped his umbrella up and spoke, _"Thanks for the umbrella, Shinji." _The other gave a _'yeah' _and all three started walking to the train station.

While they were walking, Hamuko and Shinjiro were chatting and laughing. Never has the silver-haired man seen both of them so happy before. He really wanted to be happy for them, but he just couldn't. Instead he felt like his chest was dropping.

The train was even more jam-packed than usual because of the heavy rain. Almost everyone in the train shuttle was wet making the air extremely humid. Hamuko was slowly losing her energy because of the clammy atmosphere and slouched forward into Shinjiro's chest.

_"Uh..."_ She heard a shy mumble and then realized she was on the tall brunette's chest. She widened her eyes in surprise and stepped backwards. Both the auburn-haired girl and the brunette shyly looked away and blushed.

Akihiko took notice of it but pretended to be unaware of what just happened. His chest became tighter.

All three were finally out of the humid train and on their way back towards the dorm. _"Hey, don't call me a shaggy dog!"_ Hamuko was making a pout at the man next to her. The man chuckled and ruffled her hair, _"Even when you have an umbrella, your hair's still wet like a dog's!"_ She swatted his hand away and jokingly punched his chest.

The silver-haired man was behind them and wore a look of envy. They're so close to each other... He felt like he was being left behind... He felt...he missed his chance.

They all entered into the dorm to an empty lounge. Shinjiro went to the restroom to grab a couple of towels for Hamuko and Akihiko. He came out and gave both of them one. Akihiko grabbed his towel and dried his hair, while Hamuko just simply took it.

She gave the towel back to Shinjiro and chirped out, _"Hey, since I'm such a shaggy dog, dry my hair out for me." _He gave an un-amused face as he took the towel that was handed to him and said, _"What am I, your caretaker?"_ Even though he complained, he turned her around and proceeded to dry her hair.

Unable to look, the boxer turned around away from them and continued to dry his own hair. After he finished, he walked to the laundry room to throw the wet towel into the laundry basket. He heard Hamuko's giggling and Shinjiro's _'Hold still!'_ while he was still in the room. The giggling stopped and all he could hear was low mumbles.

Curiosity overwhelmed the silver-haired man as the mumbling became almost inaudible. He was dreading of what was about to come, but he had to know.

Akihiko widened his eyes and stood at his place motionless.

Shinjiro was embracing her. He laid his chin on her head and both of them were smiling. There was an air of silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence...it was pleasant...

Akihiko just realized the stinging emotion that crept up in his chest this whole day... it was jealousy. All he could do was stare at them...

They were too far away...

_**They were untouchable.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was really tempted to do "Akihiko widened his eyes and stood at his place motionless. Shinjiro and Hamuko were playing strip poker!" or something stupid like that. But I resisted, yaay, I deserve a pat on the back! *pats herself on the back*

Did anyone also notice that it **never** rains in P3? The most it's had is the typhoon. That city must have the worst drought problem.

Anywaaaays, I really got to stop making random stories without finishing the older ones up first. What can I say, I get bored easily haha.

So I finally did a serious fic, No Aki being all crazy and perverted on Hamuko. Intended to be one-shot, but I might do more depending...on stuff... my inconsistent interest in my stories, reviews, etc.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
